vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs Bunny (Composite)
Summary Bugs Bunny is an animated cartoon character; created in 1940 by Leon Schlesinger Productions (later Warner Bros. Cartoons) and voiced originally by the legendary vocal artist, Mel Blanc. Bugs is best known for his starring roles in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated short films, produced by Warner Bros. during the golden age of American animation. His popularity during this era led to his becoming an American cultural icon, as well as the official mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray hare or rabbit who is famous for his flippant, insouciant personality; a Brooklyn accent; his portrayal as a trickster; and his catch phrase "Eh... What's up, doc?", usually spoken while chewing a carrot. Though a similar rabbit character began appearing in the Warner Bros. cartoon shorts during the late 1930s, the definitive character of Bugs Bunny is widely credited to have made his debut in director Tex Avery's Oscar-nominated film A Wild Hare (1940). Since his debut, Bugs has appeared in various short films, feature films, compilations, TV series, music records, comic books, video games, award shows, amusement park rides, and commercials. He has also appeared in more films than any other cartoon character, is the ninth most-portrayed film personality in the world, and has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, High 4-C at his strongest Name: Bugs Bunny Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Over 50 years old Classification: Wabbit, Cartoon Character Powers and Abilities: Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Plot Manipulation, Hammerspace, Regeneration (Mid-High; Isn't afraid of being disintegrated and an old version of himself from the future instantly reformed after liquifidation), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Has some experience with boxing and wrestling. Easily beats up Yosemite Sam and two thugs. Beats another thug batman-style.), Athleticism (Is very acrobatic and has mastered yoga), Stealth, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, Stays young and will exist as long as people still laugh at him. Could still function after his head was erased by the animator twice or as a disembodied head. The Grim Rabbit has tried to kill Bugs in mutliple episodes until he ultimately gave up. The Devil himself admited he couldn't claim Bugs.), Self-Resurrection, Electricity Manipulation (Can control lightnings), Elasticity, Flight (Can use his ears to fly), Telepathy (Can use it to read the minds of others and even translate the thoughts of normal animals), Mind Control (Can hypnotize the opponent and can control them by plugging a console into their head. Can snap others out of mind control . His hypnosis can be used to make his victim think they're something else, take full control over them, even influence thephysical capabilities of them and its effects could last at least for hours. Successfully brainwashed Elmer, even after he made him nearly as smart as himself, despite the fact that Elmer was immune to the effects of famous doctor's and Marvin's hypnosis. Marvin was able to hypnotize Speedy, who was immune to Sylvester's hypnotic notes.), Resistance to Morality, Mind (Didn't lose his mentality after drinking the Hyde Juice, which makes the one who consumes it more murderous, being shot by Marvin's space-time gun, which devolved him into a primitive version of himself and even when he gets transmuted. Resisted hypnosis from a wizard, Elmer and Marvin. Wasn't brainwashed by Babs televesion advertisment. Was unaffected by the effects of the bewitched flute), Memory, Gravity, Sleep, Darkness, Empathy (Wasn't attractedto Sam, after he atethe witch wafer,which makes the onewho eats it irresistible temporarily.Is looney enought to be immune to angst), Radiation(Was unbothered after consuming several radioactiveproducts mutiple times. Didn't seem bothered after being exposed to enough radiation to make him glowing), Poison (Quickly recovers after being exposed to chemical warfare. Endures multiple bites from a venomous snake. Shrugs off the effects of a chemical that made other toons go nuts.) and Electricity Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intagible beings,eat ghost carrots, walk on clouds, hit them, move smoke like a curtain, shoot 2 balls a rat was hallucinating), Data Manipulation, Magic, Transmutation (His luck once turned bullets into coins. He alongside Daffy morphed various CN characters into gumballs. Kicks a football hard enough to shatter it like glass when it made contact with the net. Returned playing cards to normal after dicing and mixing them into a juice. Turned his carrot into a credit card.), Sand Manipulation with Acme Quicksand, Body Control (Can stretch his limbs grow extra arms and quickly return back in fit shape after consuming large amounts of food), Immersion (Can enter mirror reflections, newspapers, TV channels, pictures and bring objects from there to reality), Causality Manipulation (Granted and undid a wish that altered history), Acausality (Was unaffected by that wish), Text Manipulation (Both inside and outside of fiction.Can use magic spells.), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Time Reversal ,Time Stop, Time Travel viaburrowing,ACME Time-Helmet and time machines, Fast Forward Time), Preparation, Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly wear his disguise by spinning around), Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Illusion Creation, BFR (Can send people into movies, New Jersey with the Blue Donut, a virtual world and a post apocalytic future with the Red Donut. Can also use magic to teleport others away. Trapped Daffy inside a video game after he became the writer. Sent Marvin to the giant's sky-borne realm with a giant carrot-rocket), Gravity Manipulation, Duplication, Biological Manipulation (Can use magic to change other people's hair and nail model. Has changed the structure of people's jaw and teeth.), Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation with Magic Hat, Invisibility with invisibility potion, Supernatural Luck (So lucky he causes misfortunate to others, even to those who are lucky themselves like the Grim Rabbit 2:45), Void Manipulation (Can survive in a void and erase others with a giant pencil ), Creation (with art supplies and magic), TechnologicalManipulation, Dream & Sleep Manipulation (Can use hypnosis to put others to sleep. Can instantly put himself to sleep with ACME Sleep Pills, use astral pojection to visit others in their mind and manipulate their dreams. Wanted so badly to win the race that his soul came out of his unconscious body to wake himself up.), Teleportation, Clairvoyance as Harvey, Age Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation with Hyde juice, Enhanced Senses (Enhanced senses of hearing and vision. Got enhanced smelling after an experiment. Can sense when gold is near via short body spasms. Has another sense that warns him when his being watched. Fought ninjas underground.), Sound Manipulation (Can shout high enough to break ice. His singing can break a mirror and cause all the leaves of a nearby tree to fall. Can suck up noises with a vacuum cleaner.), Dimensional Travel as the Narrator, Power Deflection (Can pull out mirrors that deflect magic, hypnosis and size rays. Redirected an arrow and bullets with tubes. Elmer and Daffy get hurt instead of Bugs after he gets shot.), Limited Willpower Manipulation (After a professor tested his willpower theory on him, bugs could do the same thing to the professor since both were on the same wave length), Natural Weaponry with his front teeth and ears , Questionable Resistance to Transmutation (Weared off the effect of the Magic Powder, Marvin's atomizer didn't work on him. Returned to normal after being turn into another character.), Death Manipulation (Has touched the Grim Rabbit ans his carrot-scythe without any problem, despite the fact that he killed flowers just by walking near them and his mere presence caused groceries decayed. Quickly digged his way out of the Grim Rabbit's attempt to send him to the underworld), Time Stop, Existence Erasure (Could make a comment before the cartoon was completely restarted, could still move while the animation program got errors and even when the computer he was in shut down.), Size Shrinking, Disintegration and Minor Data Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown (Too inconsistent to tell), Large Star level at his strongest (Should be superior to Babs who caused the sun to fall on the Earth simply by offering it on sale and Buster who made miniature version of the Saturn to smash a person. Blocked with his Flash-Blade an energy ray from Cal Zonious, who was empowered by the Rumba Stone, an energy source that contains more power than a 1000 suns. Pulled a rocket which blew Sylvester into a constellation that collapsed just to remove him from the show), some of his abilities can negate durability Speed: Unknown (Too inconsistent to tell), FTL (Outran a laser which is calculated to be 1.811c, avoided multiple lasers at once, and reflected another one point blank in time, while he was restrained. Went instantly to the Moon and then returned back on Earth. Should be much swifter than Babs who outpaced Little Bipper who can run nearly at lightspeed in TTA Toon Physics and comperable to Daffy who went far into outer space) with Massively FTL+ Combat Speed at his fastest (Reflected a laser that went from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds and a laser from Marvin's spaceships. Can pilot spaceships and rockets capable ofinterstellar travel.Pulled out a rocket that left the Milky Way Galaxy in seconds. Drove a car, which moved faster than another car that was using warp speeds.), higher with Acme Super Speed Vitamins Lifting Strength: Varies, Regular Human '''(Sometimes struggles to lift big swords) to Class M (Swung down a large robot triceratops on Daffy Duck. Threw a car, two whales and a battle ship one after the other at Yosemite Sam. Threw a baseball hard enough to circle the earth for 11 seconds and catched it. Can play with a cannonball like it was a baseball. Sent a golf car flying with a swing of his club.), possibly '''higher (Is potrayed stronger than Marvin in official art) Striking Strength: Unknown, Class XTJ '(Can easily injure Daffy, who accidently broke that Rumba Stone and survived its explosion, Yosemite Sam and Sylvester. Breifly fought a perfect clone of himself to a standstill. Knocked back Taz with a kick. Managed to beat him with Daffy's help.) 'Durability: Unknown (Too inconsistent to tell), Large Star level at his strongest (Was fine after the moon blowing up while he was on it. Should be more durable than Daffy, who crawled out an artifical black hole and way above their students who survived similuar phenomenons. Withstood one of Marvin's lasers without taking as much as a scratch. Didn't have any problem staying close Winter, who at the time created a wind strong enough to return the sun in its original place in a seconds.), Seems to regenarate from most physical damage. Toon Force makes it hard to kill him. Stamina: Likely very high (Rarely get's tired. Can quickly recover after taking hits from those stronger than him. Didn't feel exhaustion after spending nights without sleep as seen in "Cruise Control", "Bugs Bunny?" ''and "Hare and Loathing In Las Vegas". Built a bunch of buildings without breaking a sweat.) 'Range:' Melee physically, Unknown with Toon Force and Hammerspace '''Standard Equipment:' A carrot that can turn into a Lightsaber or a gun, a battle plane, a rain maker plane, a detector, a magnet, various explosives, flame-throwers, a satalite, gas masks, mallets, carrot-flute, smoke pellets, a whip, a Lightsaber that can extend, GPS, a whip, Daffmaster-3000, flame-retardant fur ect. Can make things appear out of nowhere with Hammerspace. * Optional Equipment: enlarging potion, super carrots, Jekyl Juice, computer animation system Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Invented a time machine in seconds, a carrot powered car, the carrot peeler, a mech, his own robots ,some of which are bulletproofand he can hack them if stolen and reprogrammed Marvin's robots. Very good at using his surrondings and tricking, has tricked Elmer since they were babies. He's a skilled marksman , master swordsman and even light saber wielding. Possibly has minor knowedge on The Force. Has taken mutiple profesions over the years like a teacher, a director, a detective, an actor, a musician, a ruler, a scientist, a superhero, a high ranking member of the army, an astronaut etc. One time he managed to arrest a master of disguise, who could instantly change his appearence and even take the form of animals smaller than himself. He is an amazing actor, master of disguise, escape artist and multilingual, can speak German, Russian, Hawaiian and French. He can read Egyptian hieroglyphics and flag symbols. Knows basic magictricks and optical illusions.) Weaknesses: Very inconsistent. Ticklish, Can't resist carrots. Starts aging if people stop laughing at him and will fade away if he's completely forgotten. Can't tolerate bad cartoons due to his low attention span as seen in TTA: Animaniacs and would have nearly lost his sanity after seeing them for 3 days straight in TTA: Who Bopped Bugs Bunny?. Vulnerable to de aging. Cursed objects and specific magical portions can poison his luck,thus jinx him. Can't smell anything, if he catches a cold. Despite his resistances he can get effected by powerful enough chemical and mental attacks such as: Addictions, High Tier Hypnosis (especially when he's already sleepy), Sleep and Love Inducement/Seduction etc. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Looney Tunes Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:TV Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Iconic Characters Category:Body Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Life Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Data Users Category:Text Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Users Category:Magma Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Dream Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:Weather Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Age Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Water Users Category:Size Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Users Category:Biology Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Void Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Composite Characters